degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Ellie-Jesse Relationship
The relationship between Ellie Nash and Jesse Stefanovic is known as Jellie '('Je'sse/E'llie). Relationship History Overview Season 6 Shortly after entering Toronto University student residence in Here Comes Your Man (2), Ellie wrote an editorial about roommates for the university newspaper, The Core, of which Jesse was the editor, and mentioned how weird her new roommate Amberley was, referring to her as the "Stepford Omarosa, minus the looks." She submitted it anonymously but Jesse published it with her name on it. To make it up to her, he agreed to allow her to write an article about the tuition rally. In True Colours, Ellie confronted Jesse about why her article about tuition costs was not in the final print of the newspaper. He responded that he did not publish it because it was filled with "rookie reporter mistakes." Ellie complained about how she put effort into doing the research for the article but everyone ignored her complaints. Later, Ellie approached Jesse, apologizing for screwing up, saying that she would do better if given another chance. Jesse told her that her article was lacking passion and that The Core did not have time for school projects. The two banter, and Jesse surprised her by asking her out to get a beer. After their date, the two went back to Ellie's house, appearing as if their date went well. Jesse leaned in and kisses Ellie on the cheek, before leaving for the night. Marco Del Rossi saw this and joked, "Guess this means you’re officially over Craig." Ellie hit him with her newspaper and smiled. The next day, Ellie was surprised that she was assigned a great story, and Jesse's ex-girlfriend Nina commented that she only got the story because she is the "nubile, eager frosh that Jessie gets it on with." She exchanges her piece with co-worker Eric for one about men's water polo, to Jesse's dismay. He later told her that he did not give Ellie the music piece to get her in pants, but because she loved music and that everyone else was busy. Jesse said that she was a good writer and that he could help the fact that he thought that she was cute. Ellie kissed him, and the two begin a secret relationship, which they plan to keep hidden from their co-workers. In Eyes Without a Face (2), Ellie and Ashley discussed the former's relationship with Jesse in Ellie's house. Ellie told her that Jesse was "cute, funny, um, sexy, smart, intimidatingly so" and that she did not know what he saw in her. Ashley reproachfully said, "Oh c'mon, El." Ellie revealed that she felt inexperienced compared to Jesse as he was 22 and she had only dated Marco and Sean and did not have sex with either of them. She objected to Ashley's use of the phrase "doing it" as she found the fact that she was still a virgin hugely embarrassing. Ashley advised her to talk to Jesse about having sex and to be prepared for when it happened, reminding her that there was a health clinic on the university campus. On the way out of the sexual health office, Ellie bumped into Jesse and she dropped the numerous birth control products that she was carrying. As Jesse helped her gather them up, an embarrassed Ellie explained that she had only wanted birth control literature for an article that she hoped to write but the woman in the office insisted that she take the products as well. Nina saw this and sneered at Ellie. The next day, Ellie pitched a series of articles about sexual health on campus, to the amusement of the other reporters, particularly Nina. Jesse rejected it as he felt that the readers of The Core were informed but Ellie continued pitching it until Jesse told her that it was dead. She later told Jesse that she wanted to both resign from the paper and end their relationship. She accused Jesse for just watching while she made a "complete ass" of herself. He told that he was trying to spare her further embarrassment but she kept going on and on. Jesse then asked her why she needed so much birth control and she began blushing. He said that she was cute when she was mortified. Ellie joked, "Well, remind me to mortify myself more often." He told her that they needed to have a talk about the future of their relationship. They then kissed. Ellie presumably lost her virginity to Jesse shortly thereafter. In Working for the Weekend, Ellie and Jesse encouraged Jimmy to sell his designs. In What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost? (1), Ellie and Jesse attended Craig's gig together. They later had dinner with Craig, Marco, Manny Santos and Dylan Michalchuk. In What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (2), Ellie was preparing to interview Craig about his life as a musician for The Core. She mentioned to Jesse that she had found the coke on Craig's bedroom floor and was annoyed when he assumed that it belonged to Craig. She told him that Craig had claimed that it belonged to Manny, whom she described as a “toxic influence.” However, Jesse was not convinced. He told an excited Ellie that he had arranged for her to interview Taking Back Sunday and they kissed. Craig then entered the office, telling Ellie that he did not have time for the interview at the moment as he had to clear out Joey's garage since he and Angela were moving to Calgary. Ellie said that she would help and assured Jesse that she would be on time to interview Taking Back Sunday. In Joey's garage, Ellie interviewed him and he confided in her that he had expected everything to be the same when he returned but all of his old friends were moving on. Ellie said that she would always be there for him. She then received a text from Jesse, who told her that Taking Back Sunday were waiting for her. She brought Craig along and introduced him to the band, who asked him to perform the following night during a break in their set. Before she could continue her interview with Craig, he left to tell Manny. Much to Jesse's annoyance, Ellie was also unable to finish her interview with the band due to Craig's presence. Jesse again told her that Craig was a drug addict and said, “You know what's really wrong? The fact that Craig keeps crapping on you, and you keep going back for more!” Craig and Ellie later kissed, meaning that she cheated on Jeese. In The Bitterest Pill, Ashley tried to convince Ellie to tell Jesse about her kiss with Craig, but she thought she would lose him if she did. At the office, Jesse gave her coupons and said that he loved her, which made Ellie admit her kiss. He was not angry and revealed that he fooled around with a girl at a bar. After a fight, Ellie ignored him but after a talk with Jimmy about love, the pair reconciled with Ellie admitting that she loved him too. In Love My Way, Ellie and Jesse attended the going away party that Marco threw for Dylan, who was moving to Switzerland to play for Zurich Hockey Club. Jesse invited Ellie to dance but she refused as she did not like dancing. They began to argue about it as she felt that Jesse was implying that she was boring. She told him that she did not want to fight about it at the party as it was embarrassing. The next day at the Core office, Jesse asked her why she shot him down every time that he made a joke or brought up a story idea. When he accused her of being very negative, she told him that she did not want to argue anymore as it was all they had done for weeks. She suggested that they end their relationship before they ruined what was left of it. Jesse agreed and told her that he would see at the next staff meeting. Jesse then began a "friends with benefits" relationship with Paige. In Sunglasses at Night, Ellie gave Paige her permission to date Jesse but Paige told Marco that "when Ellie gave her the green light to date her ex, she'd say she was just a touch colour-blind." The next day, Paige and Ellie began arguing over which of them would get Dylan's room. Ellie had had her eye on it but Dylan had given it to his sister. When Ellie suggested that they should have put it to a vote, Paige told her that she was not a big fan of democracy. Paige then asked Marco to tell her that he did not mind if she took Dylan's room while Ellie, referring to Paige as "Princess Always Gets Her Way," warned him not to let her bully or manipulate him as she had a way with men. Paige pointed out that Ellie and Jesse had broken up and asked Marco to talk some sense of her. However, Marco, who was once again playing online poker, had had enough and told them to shut up. He then said, "I’m not going to referee your catfight about the room, or Jesse, or anything! Just work it out yourselves." In Don't You Want Me? (1), Marco complimented the appetisers that Paige made for her housewarming party and Ellie quipped, "She's just a culinary wizard, I guess. Even the Devil has her fine points." An exasperated Marco reminded her that she told Paige that he was alright if she dated Jesse. However, Ellie told him that it bugged her and she could not help it. Marco said that there were plenty more fish in the sea and suggested that they go to a club to meet guys but Ellie was not enthusiastic about doing so. In Don't You Want Me? (2), Ellie followed Marco's advice and they went to a club. Ellie asked him if he tipped the server or if he still had to repay his father for the money that he stole. Marco responded, "Tip I did, gloomy one. I also have one for you. When boy hunting, try to look like you’re having fun." Jesse, who had broken up with Paige as they had nothing in common, then walked up to them and Ellie was delighted to see him. He told her that she looked great. The next morning, Marco knocked on Ellie's door and told her that they had class in half an hour. He opened the door and saw that she and Jesse were in bed together. She tried to hide Jesse but Marco left immediately. Season 7 In Standing In The Dark (2), Marco visited The Core to get a textbook from Ellie and began chatting with Eric, one of her co-workers who was also gay and had a crush on Marco. Ellie told Jesse that Marco kept "holding onto a guy who treats him like crap" and she suggested that they set him up with Marco. Jesse advised her to mind her own business. In any event, he believed that since Marco was loyal to a fault, he would never let her set him up with Eric. Ellie said that this meant that they would just have to be sneaky. When Marco returned home that evening, he found that Ellie and Jesse had invited Eric over for pizza. Ellie awkwardly told Jesse that she wanted to show him "the thing" and they left them alone. Marco was irritated that they had set him up like that. When Eric said that he thought that there was something between them, Marco told him that there was: Dylan, his boyfriend. Eric got the message and promptly left. In Death or Glory (2), Ellie and Jesse were going to a Chuck Klosterman lecture together. Marco, who was feeling lonely, asked them if they had any more tickets. Jesse told him that it was free but Marco realised that they wanted to be alone. Ellie looked at him apologetically as they left. Two days later, Paige asked Marco if Ellie was still cheating on him with her boyfriend and Marco told her that she was. In Jessie's Girl, Ellie had written an article about a tuition hike at Toronto University which was to have been the lead story on the next issue of The Core. However, Jesse pulled it when he arranged for Bill Nye to give a talk about climate change. Ellie was extremely annoyed by this but Jesse convinced her to go along with it, though she was dissatisfied that she was relegated to writing the horoscopes. Bill Nye had to cancel and the paper was left without a lead story. Although Jesse suggested publishing Ellie's story, she used her relationship with her mentor Caitlin Ryan to get the famous journalist to give a talk on her newly released environmental film Storm of Controversy. Jesse was thrilled that he would get the chance to interview Caitlin, though she informed him that she wanted Ellie to conduct the Q&A due to their history together. Jesse was extremely annoyed by this so, to appease him, Ellie gave him her ticket to the Dean's Ball that night. In her house, Ellie was having difficulty preparing her notes for the interview the next day as Griffin was having a party. As the party became even noisier, Ellie decided to do her work in The Core. While she arrived at the office, she was shocked to find Jesse and Caitlin having sex. The next morning, Jesse tried to apologise to her but she said that she wanted to break up. After he managed to manipulate her into continuing their relationship, she told him that she was going to quit the paper as she did not want people talking about them. As Paige helped her to pick out an outfit for the interview, she confided in her that Jesse and Caitlin had hooked up. When Paige commented that she did not know why either of them had dated Jesse, Ellie told her that she was still with Jesse but had quit The Core. Paige thought that this was a very bad idea and that there were times when she had to choose her professional career over her love life as the interview with Caitlin was a great opportunity for her. At the reception, Ellie drank three glasses of wine and became drunk. During the interview, she mentioned that Caitlin had been raising controversy while travelling through Canada, giving Jesse a pointed look as she said it. She then asked Caitlin if the responsible consumption that she encouraged in the film applied to alcohol consumption. Both Caitlin and the audience were confused by the question since it had nothing to do with climate change. As Caitlin tried to cover, Ellie bluntly asked, "Why did you hook up with Jesse? Why?" She then asked him, "And how was it, Jesse? Was it worth it?" Before waiting for an answer, she stormed out but not before calling Caitlin a slut. At breakfast the next morning, Ellie was drinking coffee and asked Marco to lower his voice. He realised that she was hungover and reminded her that they had talked about her inability to handle alcohol. Caitlin then entered and demanded an explanation for why she had humiliated her in public. Ellie revealed that Jesse was her boyfriend. Caitlin had no idea and apologised, saying that she would have never slept with Jesse if she had known. Caitlin was astonished when Ellie said that she had quit The Core to save her relationship with Jesse. She told Ellie that she had the potential to become a great journalist and not to let a "freshman romance" stand in the way of her future. Ellie followed her advise and returned to The Core. Jesse was surprised to see her there and said, "Well, I'm just glad you're back, Frosh, and I promise I will never cheat on you again." Ellie irritably responded, "I'm back at The Core', not with you...And from now on, call me 'Ellie.'" A shamefaced Jesse sat down at his desk as Ellie smirked slightly. In Owner of a Lonely Heart, Ellie is having a hard time getting over Jesse. She complains how he acts like nothing had happened between the two of them, and how on Facebook, he posted that he is looking for "random play". In Don't Stop Believin', Ellie says that Jesse put her on the short list for editor-in-chief off the The Core. Jesse ends up choosing Ellie to be the new editor, and Eric accuses her of only getting the job by sleeping with Jesse. Season 8 In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, Ellie mentions to Craig that Jesse slept with Caitlin, which Craig finds disgusting. Degrassi Mini In Roomatus Interuptus, Ellie and Jesse are attempting to have sex, but Paige and Marco interrupt them with an argument over the television channels. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: True Colors (603) **Broke Up: Love My Way (616) ***Reason: Both Ellie and Jesse were unhappy after constantly fighting. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Don't You Want Me? (2) '(619) **Broke Up: 'Jessie's Girl (708) ***Reason: Jesse cheated on Ellie with Caitlin Ryan, her mentor. Rival Relationships *Paige-Jesse Relationship *Craig-Ellie Friendship *Caitlin-Jesse Hook-Up Quotes *"You're stuck with me, frosh." - Eyes Without a Face (2) *"You know what's really wrong? The fact that Craig keeps crapping on you, and you keep going back for more." - What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost? (2) Trivia *They both cheated on each other: Ellie kissed Craig Manning in What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (2) and Jesse hooked up with a strange woman at a bar before The Bitterest Pill and cheated on Ellie with her mentor Caitlin Ryan in Jessie's Girl. However, it was the latter incident that caused Ellie to end their relationship for good. *Ellie lost her virginity to Jesse in Season 6, at some point after Eyes Without a Face (2). *They both worked at The Core. *Jesse also dated Ellie's good friend Paige Michalchuk. Gallery 16f.jpg 433d.jpg 535.jpg 4326.jpg 657g.jpg 4327.jpg 56gt.jpg 33ffsf.jpg Image5435.jpg Reg_5314_11.jpg 2-brucas59.jpg65.jpg tumblr_l52srtKx0P1qc8lhko1_250.jpg 4564n.png 667643.png 535f.jpg 3453ds.jpg 34543d.jpg 53rd.jpg 3453dsa.jpg 53red.jpg 543d.jpg 43red.jpg 443daf.jpg 45645.JPG tumblr_m2jnidcza61qc1tpr.jpg 5435.JPG 464.jpg 443db.jpg 4564jn.jpg 4564fd.jpg 454r.jpg 353dn.jpg 3443d.jpg 33d.jpg 343db.jpg 565f.jpg 454rre.jpg 454rr.jpg 5353.jpg 5453.jpg 5453d.jpg 434e.jpg 4543d.jpg 454dssdf.jpg 454df.jpg 3453dj.jpg 534d.jpg 3443r.jpg 354d.jpg 53d.jpg 64554fd.jpg 53fe.jpg 35er.jpg 453dfd.jpg 89ijk.jpg 689ijh.jpg jeslie.jpg jelsie.jpg jellie.jpg jafj.jpg tumblr_m4i0vkz1GN1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m4i15tU8sN1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m4i1axFRYh1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m4i1b9JZOg1qc1tpr.jpg ffgge.jpg hhkj.jpg tumblr_mc3ux24FSU1qc1tpr.jpg hjkhkj.jpg lkj.jpg jojk.jpg hjkjkk.jpg Ttd.PNG uijjk.jpg ujioojk.jpg 798jkk.jpg kljkm.jpg 7iujjkkj.jpg 099ioj.jpg jkkkjh.jpg uhkjhjk.jpg 8ijk.jpg 89ujjkj.jpg uiyhiuhj.jpg 888i.jpg 8kjh.jpg ggyuhkj.png 8yiuhkj.png 887uj.jpg 89ujj.jpg uyuhuj.jpg hhui.jpg 7uihh.jpg kljkjk.jpg 7yuihjh.jpg 89yhuih.jpg uy8hu.jpg oiujioj.jpg oijkj.png u90uioj.png jkjl.png 464.JPG tumblr_inline_mhz1z6xVw21qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mhz1zcdqBB1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mhz21ybE0J1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mhz226h26W1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mhz24nUwqT1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mhz24yzcQn1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mhz280ziOu1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mhz28gYAL11qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mhz2w4mBJn1qz4rgp.jpg S6HereComesYourMan-1.jpg Candles.jpg WIFLTBAG2-0075.jpg Tumblr m57wtoAXUy1qc1tpr.jpg Category:Conflicts Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7